


Curious Incidences of Gilette and The Nighttime

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Crush, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete wants things he can't have, like facial hair and a family who cares and a first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Incidences of Gilette and The Nighttime

He hates Gabe. More specifically, Pete hates Gabe’s skin. The fucker always comes to class with a four-o-clock shadow. Fucking homeroom, and he’s already got a darker shade of skin on his face. If his morning habits are anything like Pete’s, that means he’s only been awake for as long as it takes to get dressed, eat, and get in the car. Half an hour tops, from bathroom routines to homeroom -Gabe lives like a block away from school, he could totally walk but he’s too much of a lazy motherfucker to try- and he’s already starting to get hairy again. How is that even possible?

After a few months of hanging out with him during lunch and in the one class they share, Pete finds himself invited over to the Saportas. He packs a change of clothes for the next day and brings a watch with him that he can set for ass in the morning. Pete is determined to wake up before Gabe and find out his exact method. Maybe Gabe's shaving cream has some sort of freak growth hormone in it. If it does, he’s stealing it.

The answer ends up being far simpler than that. As it turns out, Gabe doesn’t do shit all in the morning. He doesn’t have breakfast, he doesn’t read a few pages of a book. He doesn’t even tie his shoes until he’s already in the school. Instead he showers and shaves before bed. So, for anyone counting, which Pete definitely is, that gives Gabe eight hours in which to grow his hair back. Still, it’s a bit ridiculous that he’s seventeen and already has the need to shave every night.

Aside from hating Gabe and his perfect fucking facial hair, Pete hates himself. Because after Gabe crashes Pete needs to find something to do. 

It’s simultaneously the worst and best part of sleepovers with friends. Pete may need more than three hours of sleep a night, but he knows well that’s all he’s going to get. So after Patrick or Mikey or Gabe or whomever it is that night -Pete has a variety of friends and he tries not to sleep in his own bed more than two night a week, his bed is where the nightmares live- he needs to occupy himself. The best way of doing this is by going through their stuff. Once he finds a book he hasn’t read or a handheld game he hasn’t tried or has but enjoys Pete can rock out with it until he finally feels his eyelids getting heavy. Pete can go to Travis’ and do art all night long, or go to William’s and play Tetris for hours. He likes Mikey’s best, Gerard is usually awake too, and they can have bitchy conversations over smoothies about how much insomnia sucks.

But it’s his first night over at Gabe’s, and the first thing Pete does after he falls asleep is put his hand down his boxers and jerk off. He thinks about the electric hum of the razor and the way Gabe’s mouth stretched absurdly as he tries to get his chin and under his nose and can’t help himself.

He hates Mikey too. They haven’t actually had this conversation, but some nights when Pete invites himself over Mikey is busy in the bathroom. The Ways don’t believe in privacy, something Pete learned his second sleepover when he went into the kitchen to grab a bag of chips and found Mr Way standing naked, drinking chocolate milk straight from the carton. It never surprises him when he test the door and it isn’t locked. It’s never locked. As weak as it makes him this isn’t something he can deny himself, so Pete walks right in, closing the door behind him. Whenever Mikey notices him he’ll pull on the shower curtain until it’s open and they can talk.

Mikey is always doing the same things those evenings; shaving. He shaves his legs, his armpits, his treasure trail. Everything. Pete stands, leaning slightly against the vanity and watches Mikey in the shower naked and soft and dragging his disposable through a field of white foam.

After he rinses off the little cream the razor hasn’t taken off -always bending to make sure there are no spots where hair is still living- he turns the water off and parade through the house into his bedroom. On occasion they’ll come across a family member, with never so much as an upraised eyebrow. It’s part of the reason the Way house is in Pete's top three of places to stay, nobody finds things like friends following other friends in towels odd. Mikey will open the part of the closet that’s just for nights like this and survey what he’s got. He’ll put on his fishnet stockings and his checked skirt and whatever shirt he happens to choose that night. He always invites Pete to come with him. Pete always says no.

When he hears the front door slam he makes his way back to the bathroom. Pete lays on the mat, fluffy and yellow except where watery footprints have tamped and darkened it. He slicks his cock with the foam and jerks off. His hand smells like Mikey when he’s done.

After, he has to go talk to Gerard for a few minutes. The conversation is his excuse for why he didn’t leave when Mikey did, not that any Way will ever ask him. He wonders if Gerard can smell Mikey’s smell on him. He wonders if it makes Gerard get the wrong idea.

Not that Pete wants it to be the wrong idea. That’s another conversation he hasn’t had with Mikey. He doesn’t date anyone visibly at school and thus Pete has no idea if he likes girls or boys or both. He’s talked about it with Ryan and William and Andy and Carden. Everyone except the people whose answers matter to him. Everyone except Mikey and Gabe. Sometimes Pete feels like his entire life is based on conversations he can’t or isn’t willing to have.


End file.
